To Wed a Circus Freak
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Tysami. Spin-off of 'Sovereign'. Asami asks Ty Lee's parents for her hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will

Asami held the lithe acrobat in her arms, the sole place Ty Lee ever truly felt at home. They swayed in rhythm to the tune their hearts sung, a melody heard only by the pair. Their bodies pressed together in a sensual tango, fingers intertwined as the heiress rested her forehead against her lover's neck. Asami caught the fabric of Ty Lee's collar between her teeth, tugging lightly as a smirk curled her lip.

A suggestive grin spread across the acrobat's features as she hitched a leg around Asami's waist, supported by her lover's arm as she was dipped. Asami gently lay Ty Lee on the ground, pressing tantalizing kisses against the acrobat's face.

"I've wondered what it'd be like to make love to you in the open." Asami purred with a devious grin, gently nipping Ty Lee's earlobe as she whimpered. "You writhing beneath me as you screamed my name to the heavens." the heiress continued huskily, running her tongue along the acrobat's full bottom lip.

"_Asami." _came Ty Lee's breathless moan. She'd meant to chide her lover, but arousal overcame her senses.

"Yes?" Asami grinned, sly fingers venturing passed the fabric around Ty Lee's hips.

With one swift movement the heiress found herself on her back, gazing into the hooded eyes of her lover as the acrobat hovered over her. Asami's eyes roamed over Ty Lee's features, the gleam in the contortionist's gaze setting fire to her skin.

"_Who _is going to be the one screaming?" Ty Lee asked softly, trailing heated kisses down the valley between Asami's breasts.

The heiress was only happy to answer that question, repeatedly.

The pair awoke to the morning dew. Dawn's light was their only covering, swathing sweat-slicked skin in its warmth. Ty Lee stretched, reveling in the sensation of Asami's bare figure against her own. She draped an arm around the heiress, resting her chin on Asami's shoulder.

"Good morning." the acrobat said softly, breath washing over her lover's ear.

Asami shivered, smiling as her eyes fluttered open. She turned to face Ty Lee, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Good morning." she murmured, gently turning the acrobat to straddle her hips.

"You're rather lively today." Ty Lee noted with a slight yawn, a suspicious arch to her brow.

Asami chuckled, "There's something I'd like to tell you." she said with a grin.

"Oh, do go on." The contortionist smiled, pillowing her head in her arms.

"Ty Lee," Asami began with a long exhale, "I'd like to ask your father for your hand."

Stunned, Ty Lee nearly felt her heart stop.

"You _what?!_" The acrobat cried, clutching her tunic to her exposed chest.

Asami's brow furrowed, "Does the idea of us marrying disgust you that much?" she asked, regarding her lover with a wounded gaze, moving to sit beside her.

"No," Ty Lee shook her head vigorously, pressing a shaking hand to her suddenly throbbing temple. "I love you, Asami. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said earnestly, gently caressing Asami's face. "But can't that be enough?"

The heiress shut her eyes, leaning into the contortionist's loving touch. "I want to earn your hand." she murmured, pressing a kiss to the heel of Ty Lee's palm.

Ty Lee's expression softened, "You've earned my heart." she said softly, a smile playing at her lips, "What more is marriage than a few rings and a slip of parchment?" Ty Lee shook her head, "What if they no?" she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"I'm not very easily swayed." Asami laughed, quickly clothing herself. "You, my precious little monkey," she said, connecting their lips in a lingering kiss, "are someone worth fighting for. Besides, I owe your family a debt."

Ty Lee quirked a brow, "For what?" she asked.

Asami leaned forward, resting her forehead against the contortionist's, "For bringing you into this world, of course." she said with a gentle chuckle.

Ty Lee snorted, "I think that's more suitable for punishment."

The heiress abruptly pulled away, ensnaring the acrobat's gaze with her own, "Enough." Asami glowered, sending a shiver down the acrobat's spine, "I won't allow anyone to speak that way about the woman I love," she said, taking Ty Lee's face in her hands, "Not even you."

Ty Lee relented with a grin, getting to her feet. "Come on, let's go back home." she said, offering Asami her hand.

The raven-haired girl was pulled to her feet, sweeping her acrobat into a tight embrace.

"Your pants are on backwards, by the way." Asami chuckled.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own, never will

That night, the acrobat found herself staring blankly at the ceiling above her in the flat she shared with Asami. Her eyes dawdled over the paint, memorizing the patterns of the mottled cracks. She turned to Asami, a small smile playing at the heiress' lips as she slept. Ty Lee felt her racing thoughts ebb as she was lulled by her lover's even breathing. The contortionist gave a small sigh, huddling closer to the warmth that was the body she shared her bed with. She grinned as a pair of arms pulled her flush against her raven-haired lover's figure.

"Can't sleep?" Asami asked softly, burying her face in the crook of Ty Lee's neck.

The acrobat shook her head, wrenching her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." The heiress murmured, eyes shining with concern, "It's selfish of me to put you through this." She worried her lower lip, unable to meet Ty Lee's gaze.

The contortionist entwined their fingers, giving Asami's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"At the end of the day, they're my family." Ty Lee sighed, pressing absentminded kisses to Asami's knuckles. "No matter what. You should meet them." she admitted, albeit begrudgingly.

A shrill cry pierced the ambiance, followed closely by a shriek of "Ma_ma!"_

"And so should they." Asami added with a playful nip to Ty Lee's nose.

The acrobat gave a wide, toothy grin. "I'll see to Saru." she said with a slight yawn, "You check on Tetsuya."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next morning found the small family on a ferry to the Fire Nation, luggage in tow. Asami cast a worried glance to the acrobat beside her, mentally berating herself for ever suggesting such an idea. Ty Lee's knuckles were white as she gripped the side of the ship, her mind had yet to leave their home in Ba Sing Se. The heiress coddled their son close to her chest, draping a protective arm around Ty Lee's shoulders. Tetsuya babbled happily as he gnawed on his teething ring.

Saru gave Ty Lee's pants a firm tug, demanding attention. The contortionist knelt down to her daughter, managing a façade of a smile to spare her little girl grief.

"What is it, sweetheart?" the acrobat asked, tucking a dark curl behind Saru's ear.

The five-year-old swatted her mother's hand away, lower lip jutting forward in a pout, "Why can't grandma and grandpa live closer?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ty Lee sighed, pressing a kiss to the crown of her daughter's head, "Mama doesn't really get along with grandma and grandpa." she said, treading carefully with her choice of words.

"So then why are we visiting them?" Saru asked curtly, crossing her arms in defiance.

Ty Lee smiled down at her vivacious daughter, "Mommy has a very important question to ask them." she whispered, tilting her head in Asami's direction.

Saru's suspicious gaze flitted between her parents before returning to Ty Lee, "What is it?" she asked, curiosity piqued.

"It's a surprise." the acrobat winked, followed by a groan from her daughter.

Asami smiled at the exchange, her heart feeling light again for a moment before the ferry reached port.

"We're here." the heiress said, reaching for Ty Lee's hand as the acrobat settled Saru on her hip.

The pair shared a worried glance, stepping into a bustling marketplace.

"I don't remember the docks being this busy." Ty Lee noted with a creased brow.

A sudden impact nearly sent the acrobat sprawling. She clutched her daughter close, regaining her balance. Ty Lee nearly turned to lash out at the stranger, stopping only when she sensed a familiar aura.

The contortionist winced, "Hello, mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

"A messenger hawk in advance would've been nice." Natsuki chided her daughter, leading the small family through the marketplace. "Your father and I don't like surprises."

_I'm in love with a woman from the future and we have two children. _Ty Lee thought bitterly, a wry smile lifting the corners of her mouth. _Surprise._

Asami was unable to read auras as well as her fiancee, but her energy thrived on the one of the woman beside her. As though Ty Lee's emotions were tangible, Asami could feel the distress radiating from the acrobat as her brow creased, lower lip jutting forward in a pout. The heiress wrapped an arm around the contortionist's waist, pulling her lover close to whisper in her ear, breath toying with the small tendrils of hair at the nape of Ty Lee's neck.

"I'm right here." Asami said softly, pressing a kiss to the acrobat's jaw line, "I'll always be here."

Ty Lee made no sound. Instead, she gratefully rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder, the weight of the world on her heart. Asami's glare bore into the back of the older woman walking before them. Ty Lee's mother was still a stranger, but she already left a bitter taste in the heiress' mouth. She peered down at her lover, suddenly aware of the dark circles beneath her eyes, how the light was extinguished from her usually blissful expression.

Asami had never hated herself more than in that solitary moment.

"I'm sorry." The heiress mumbled, peppering her lover's face with kisses. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Ty Lee murmured, managing a smile. She held onto her daughter's hand, brushing a curl from their son's sleeping face. "I'm proud of the family we've made, I want them to meet the family I was born into."

Natsuki led them to a small cottage, nearly engulfed in ivy.

"Most of your sisters have moved out." the elder woman said flatly, turning the key in the door, "Which you would know, if you had kept in touch." she added bitterly.

Ty Lee reciprocated with a roll of her eyes, triggering chuckles from her daughter.

"Miyabi stayed." Natsuki continued, opening the door for her estranged child and her family.

As though on cue, Ty Lee's elder sister appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened, flouncing down to lift the acrobat into her arms.

"Ty Lee!" Miyabi cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

Asami gaped at the sight.

_They really are identical._ she mused, gaze flitting from her lover to her sibling.

As Miyabi squealed, the heiress found herself thanking the gods for allowing her to be an only child.

"Miyabi." Ty Lee hissed through clenched teeth, wincing from her sister's enthusiastic grip, "Please put me down."

The acrobat was released, staggering backwards slightly as air rushed into her deprived lungs.

"I'm sorry." Miyabi chuckled, brushing tears from her face, "I'm just so happy to see you."

Ty Lee found a smile playing at her lips. Miyabi had been a mother to the acrobat when their own was absent. She had brightened what little childhood Ty Lee was granted. Though she wouldn't admit it just yet, Ty Lee had missed her sister.

"I'm happy to see you, too." The contortionist grinned, turning to her little family. "Miyabi, this is my girlfriend, Asami, our daughter, Saru, and our son, Tetsuya." She said proudly.

Miyabi felt her heart lighten at the new glow in her sister's eyes. She knelt down to Saru, beaming at her niece, "It's lovely to meet you." the dancer said, shaking Saru's small hand, "All of you."

Asami bowed slightly at the waist, "I've come to ask for your sister's hand in marriage." The heiress said with a nervous smile, "I hope you'll have me."

Miyabi's reply was at the tip of her tongue when their mother interceded.

"Marriage?!" she spat, glowering at the couple, "You're marrying a woman, after you've had children with someone else?!" The elder mother groaned in shame.

"Saru and Tetsuya are _my_ children, I assure you." Asami spat in a low growl. Her brow knit in anger, nearly unaware of the shaking acrobat clutching her arm. "I'll spare you the details, and you can question 'how' all you want. I don't care. I doubt you'd believe the truth regardless." The heiress hissed, Tetsuya waking with a whimper as Saru clung to Ty Lee's leg.

Natsuki and Asami were locked in an enraged stalemate, one broken only when Miyabi took charge.

"I'm sure it's a story for tomorrow." the elder sister said sheepishly, "For now, I'll take you to your room." Miyabi ushered Ty Lee and her family upstairs, Natsuki muttering under her breath as she stowed away into the kitchen.

"You'll be staying in the room at the end of the hall." Miyabi said with a smile, gesturing to the door. Ty Lee gave a nod, leading her children to their room.

Before Asami could follow, Miyabi snatched her sleeve.

"I've never seen her smile like that." The elder sister said softly, gaze trained on the ground.

Asami did not turn, she simply listened.

Miyabi sighed, releasing her grip. "I'm begging you," she said softly, tears flooding her vision as she forced herself to look up, "She deserves the world. Be her happiness. Be everything we couldn't be." her tone broke, emotion laden in her voice.

"We already are." Asami mumbled, facing Miyabi to place a hand on her shoulder, "I'll never hurt her." the heiress said solemnly, "I swear that on my life."

Miyabi beamed, flooded with relief, "Good." she said, "I'll hold you to that."

Asami nodded, turning away.

Quietly, the heiress crept into the guest bedroom, finding her family sound asleep. Saru was sprawled under the covers, nearly occupying half of the bed. Tetsuya was cuddled against his mother, whose even breathing hitched slightly when Asami lay beside her. The raven-haired girl smiled, burying her face in the crook of Ty Lee's neck, inhaling her addicting scent.

She vowed to never leave the acrobat who held her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

The acrobat's hands clenched into fists, the pain of her nails biting into her palms barely registering with Ty Lee as her mind focused on the rhythm of her heart's rapid beating.

She was petrified.

"You've come to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage." Natsuki mused aloud, slowly pacing back and forth in front of the couple.

"Yes." came Asami's curt reply, glare boring into the rug at Natsuki's feet. The heiress found groveling to be of her utmost distaste. But with a single glance to her beloved contortionist, she was reminded how she'd do anything within her power to stay by her side.

Asami would bow before anyone if it meant she could meet Ty Lee at the end of the aisle.

"You do realize how unheard of this is, don't you?" Natsuki scoffed, shaking her head in disapproval. "Two women, who have supposedly managed to have children together, wish to be joined under the eyes of Agni." she spat, muttering under her breath. "It simply isn't done."

"Why do you hate me?"

The question was soft, nearly unheard. Ty Lee herself hadn't realized she uttered it until her words hung in the air.

Natsuki gaped at her daughter, dumbstruck She struggled to find her voice as the door flew open.

"What's all this?" came a deep chuckle.

Asami watched as a man walked into the room. A giggling Saru clung to his arm as Miyabi followed suit, coddling Tetsuya. The heiress' eyes met his, traced with the weathered wrinkles that marked the passage of time. He smiled, and she knew.

"_Papa!" _Ty Lee cried, leaping into her father's waiting embrace.

"Ty Lee." Hiro laughed, kissing the crown of his daughter's head, "I've missed you so." he rested his hands on Saru's shoulders, "This is your little one?" he beamed, ruffling his granddaughter's raven curls.

"Yes." The acrobat nodded, taking Tetsuya from Miyabi, "And this is our son, Tetsuya."

"Our?" Hiro echoed with a smile, gaze flitting to Asami.

Ty Lee beamed lovingly at her raven-haired lover, "Papa, this is Asami, my girlfriend." she said, entwining her fingers with the heiress'. "We've come to ask for your blessing." she added, her tone growing soft.

Hiro's grin widened, embracing the pair, "A wedding!" he crowed, turning to his wife, "Did you hear that, Natsuki?"

"I forbid it." came Natsuki's cold tone.

Asami's heart plummeted, rage coursing through her as her grip on Ty Lee's hand tightened. The acrobat's eyes narrowed, jaw growing taut.

"You have no power over me." Ty Lee hissed, "I love Asami, and for reasons I'll never understand, she loves me, too. She's my world, my breath, my heart and soul." The acrobat released her grip on her lover, boldly encroaching on her mother, "I ran away to find myself, instead of living a life of suffocation here. I found something better." Despite herself, the acrobat's voice broke. She turned her back to Natsuki, facing Asami with a smile, "I found her."

Asami bit down on her quivering lower lip, suppressing a grin as her heart swelled with pride and love for the acrobat before her. A stray tear of her own escaped from her eye.

"Goodbye, mother." Ty Lee muttered bitterly, taking Asami's hand as she led her family out the door.

"Bye, grandpa." Saru waved sadly, trudging after her parents.

Hiro turned to his wife, expression contorted in disgust, "After we've taken so much from her," he snarled, "You can't even give her this?"

Natsuki couldn't reply. She turned, staggering as she fell to her knees, her daughter's words echoing in her mind.

"_Why do you hate me?"_

"I don't." Natsuki sobbed, unable to stand, "I couldn't."

_I just wanted to protect you._

The wedding was a small affair, conducted by Fire Lord Zuko himself. Saru threw flowers haphazardly along the aisle, toting Tetsuya behind her in a wagon as she prepared a path for her mother.

Asami's heart raced wildly in her chest as the bridal palanquin came to a halt. Ty Lee appeared behind the parted drapes, carefully lifting her gown as she stepped onto the ground. The heiress' grin grew as her eyes met the acrobat's beneath her translucent veil. She was a vision in white.

For a moment, Ty Lee's gaze was lost to the small gathering of guests, hopeful that maybe she would see the pair who had become strangers in her life. She sighed, heart wracked with a crippling ache.

The feeling vanished as her eyes returned to the woman before her. The past forgotten as she strode confidently toward her future, taking Asami's arm.

As they opened a new chapter of their lives, all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
